Naruto, the Shinigami of Elemental Nations
by Basset12
Summary: Naruto defeats Aizen in the final battle over the Karakura, but is whisked away from the soul society by mysterious entities. Watch as he struggles to adapt into the new world and as he slowly starts to uncover a terrifying plot whose goal is to resurrect enemies that make Aizen look like an insect and maybe he can finally discover the mysteries of his past.
1. Chapter 1

Key:

"Normal" = Speech

" **Normal" = Divine beings, enraged voices, etc.**

" _Normal" = Thoughts.'_

"Normal" = Hollow.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable elements in his story. This is purely a nonprofit work of fiction.**

"Do you see how futile your resistance is?" Aizen Sosuke said as he held Kurosaki Ichigo in the air by the throat. "Do you understand that the gap in our power is too high for you to even have chance to defeat me?" He inquired from the orange haired teenager, only to be disrupted by the opening of Senkaimon gate. "So, you still have some reinforcements on the way. It doesn't matter, as I'm a GOD!" Aizen shouted and looked at the Senkaimon, only to burst into a fit of an insane laughter when he saw the black shihakusho, that was without any defining characteristics, which signified that the wearer wasn't assigned into any division.

"Tell me, boy. What is your name?" Aizen asked with mocking edge in his voice. "Naruto Uzumaki." The man answered stoically, before disappearing with a blur of shunpo and appearing right in the front of Aizen, his katana already swinging downwards, in order to cut through Aizen's chest. In Aizen's head, a deeply buried instincts screamed him to dodge and Aizen jerked his body backwards, but wasn't able to get his body fully out of the blade's way, causing the said blade to leave a deep and clean cut that started from his left shoulder and ended in the right hip to be made across his chest. Aizen's eyes widened as the blood flowed freely from the gash. Naruto didn't give him any time to recover, as he swung his sword again, this time going for Aizen's neck. His blade met the blade of Aizen and sparks flew as the two swords grinded against each other.

"It seems that I underestimated you, boy. That won't happen again." Aizen said as he stepped forward and disappeared. Naruto didn't even falter and looked around for any sings of Aizen, before suddenly rising his blade in front of his chest, causing sparks to fly again. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. A faint sheen of blue reishi formed around his body. "It seems that I can't take you down in my base form." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, the iris shining bright silver. "Awaken, Shingetsu." A pitch-black aura exploded to life around him, causing everyone, bar Aizen to fall into their knees from all the spiritual pressure that suddenly surrounded them. The wind was whipping around them as all the power Naruto was releasing pushed the air away. Soon the wind settled and you could see Naruto's silhouette through the dust cloud of reishi.

Naruto's attire was changed from a simple shihakusho into a ragged trench coat with white bandages crossing around his arms and two black gauzes settled into a cross over his chest. In his hands were black and white gloves. His sword transformed from a simple katana into an elegant black odachi with three triangle-shaped nodes extending from the blade near the tip of the blade. The power was rolling from the blade, saturating the air around it.

Naruto swung the odachi, causing a blade of wind to shoot off towards Aizen, eviscerating everything and everything in its way. It hit into Aizen, causing millions of small cuts to open into his skin. "Impressive attack you have there." Aizen said arrogantly. "But not impressive enough." "That wasn't an attack. That was force generated from me swinging my sword." Naruto said stoically, causing Aizen's eyes to open from shock. Naruto raised his sword in his side, before a massive wave of pitch-black reishi erupted from the blade. "Getsuga tenshou." Naruto swung his sword, and world exploded.

Naruto's Getsuga was much more powerful than anything Ichigo had ever released, easily encompassing the entire sky over the Karakura town and momentarily disrupting the borders between Soul society, human world and Hueco Mundo. The black wave of reishi slowly dissipated, revealing profusely bleeding Aizen. He was surrounded by shield composed out of pure spirit energy, but it was filled with cracks and some parts were outright missing. Aizen wounds steamed as they disappeared in front of their eyes. "You… **YOU DARE TO HURT YOUR SUPPERIOR BEING!"** Aizen roared as an explosion of purple reishi shot out of his body.

Naruto was staring impassively at the explosion which was pushing the other soul reapers backwards. As the reishi disappeared, revealing the new, monstrous form of Aizen. 

His body was covered with a white substance, baring his head. Aizen's back was now a home to six butterfly wings. Inhis forehead, there now resided a third eye.

"It seems that you have become even a bigger monster that you were before." Naruto stated as he readied his sword. The two fighters shot towards each other, their blades screaming for blood. They met in the middle with a flurry of sparks flying from their blades as they grinded against each other. The air around rippled as the power they were pushing was starting to affect the fabric of reality.

Naruto swung his blade towards Aizen's neck, but he just redirected the blade and countered by slashing towards his neck. Naruto jerked his upper body backwards as the blade's tip passed just few millimeters away from his skin. Naruto then extended his other hand, fingers pointing straight towards Aizen, him doing the same. **"Hado #4: Byakurai."** Two beams of lightning, one black and one purple speared through the air and clashed in the middle.

Two beams pushed against each other, before the purple one was starting to overpower the black one. Naruto narrowed his eyes and tensed his leg muscles. He then broke the connection between the two beams, before using shunpo to get out of the way. Despite this, the beam of lightning still caught his left arm inside it, completely vaporizing it. Naruto fell into his knees, leaning in his sword for support.

"Do you see the difference now, Naruto Uzumaki. You put an admirable fight, I will give you that much but it ends now." Aizen said as he walked towards the kneeling form of Naruto. "N-not yet Aizen." Naruto said as he struggled to push himself into upward position. "I still have one card that has yet to be revealed." He said as he raised his sword in front of himself. Everyone around him could feel the power that he was gathering and wisely decided that it would be better for their health to be as far away from Naruto as possible. **"BAN-KAI!"** Naruto roared as he was engulfed into a massive pillar of multicolored reishi, which eviscerated the landscape around him completely. The amount of power that he was releasing was so massive that it caused ripples through the multiverse.

When the rainbow-like reishi disappeared, everyone's eyes snapped wide open. Naruto's attire had remained untouched, but that was the only thing was similar to his shikai. Naruto's hands were covered by ice and his back was now decorated by a pair of dragon wings, which were also made out of ice. The bright blue ice had bright orange flames licking the edges. His hair had turned into white as freshly fallen snow and his blue eyes were now glowing in bright silver. His sword had also gone through radical change. His sword, instead of odachi, now resembled a massive, black and white Khyber knife, a smaller, black blade comprising the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade.

"Tensa Shingetsu." Naruto said as everyone stared his new appearance in awe. "Kowagatte hi no hana. **(Scared fire flower. If this, and any other translations are wrong, I blame google translator. Please inform me of the correct translation, so I can fix it on future chapter.)** Naruto whispered and fire bloomed from his blade, surrounding Aizen in a flower of flames that were hotter than the core of the sun. **(Over 15 million degrees Celsius.)** The fire raged around Aizen, before a powerful blast of purple reishi dissipated the flames, revealing panting Aizen, who was covered completely in third degree burns.

"It seems that you are feeling a bit hot. Here, let me help you to cool down. Reikyaku misuto. **(Chilling mist.)** " Naruto said as a pale blue mist engulfed the battlefield. Every drop of water that was in the air immediately froze, and fell down in fine rain. The temperature was so cold that the nitrogen was turning soli and oxygen was starting to liquefy. Naruto dispelled the mist with a flick of his wrist, revealing the form of Aizen, who was deep-frozen.

The ice was starting to crack end eventually shattered into a million pieces. "You just can't take the hint and stay down, can you?" Naruto asked from shivering Aizen. Naruto just raised his blade and shot towards Aizen with a flurry of shunpo. Aizen just raised is blade into a feeble attempt to block the incoming sword, but only managed to redirect it so that it only separated his hand from the rest if his body.

Naruto was about to finish Aizen off, when he felt a tugging sensation in his chest and felt how he was dragged to elsewhere. He tried to resist the pull, but it was like thousands of small hooks were pulling his spirit towards an unknown destination. Soon the pain became unbearable and Naruto blacked out

 **Unknown place.**

Naruto sluggishly opened his eyes and immediately shut them again as a bright white light shone straight through his sensitive eyes. As he laid on something soft and was trying to get the spots in his vision disappear, he heard three distinctly female voices arguing over something.

" **He's too powerful to be let to wander alone without restriction seals on him."** A melodic female voice said in a heated manner. **"You only say that because he's my champion and not yours, Kami-chan."** Another melodic female voice said, but this time it felt like dead and decay. **"Why won't we just kill them and be done with it."** A third female voice, this filled with bloodlust and insanity, gave her two cents.

Naruto opened his eyes again, this time with much more reluctance, and while the light was still very intense, it wasn't blinding like before and it now had some black and red mixed in to the white. Naruto tried to lift his hand, but found out, that it was shackled.

" **He has woken up."** The first voice spoke up. "Where-where am I?" Naruto asked, while struggling to break his bonds, but they wouldn't even budge. **"You are in Ten no kyuden (Heavenly palace.). The home of Shinto deities."** The second voice answered. **"I don't see why we would care about a mortal, let's just kill him and be done with it."** The third voice said, a begging tone in her voice.

" **We can't kill him, he is the child of prophesy after all, but we can, however, seal his powers away and change his personality, so that everything will play out as it should."** A fourth voice, this time a deep male voice, said.

" **I second that."** The first voice said, as Naruto felt the burning sensation of seals being burned in his flesh and could feel his spiritual power taking a steep nosedive, lowering from godly levels, straight to non-spiritually aware human. _"Shingetsu!"_ Naruto shouted inside his head as he felt the last bits of his spiritual power disappear. _"Naruto..."_ Naruto heard his zanpakuto Shingetsu shout I to him, before everything faded to black...

 **Time skip: Second test of chunin exams.**

"Take that you fucking snake freak!" Uzumaki Naruto shouted as he punched the Kusa kunoichi in the face with a Kyuubi chakra enhanced fist, only for the kunoichi to replace herself with a log. Naruto's fist just jumped away from the surface of the log, leaving only a small burn mark to mark the place where the fist had impacted.

"It seems that I over estimated your potential." The kunoichi said as she reared her fist backwards, before slamming it in Naruto's stomach, causing him to double over, before the blackness enveloped him again.

 **Undefined amount of time later.**

Naruto was in pain. This was nothing new, considering that the villagers used to regularly to beat him to near death, before they were shooed away by ANBU, who were supposed to guard him, but this wasn't that kind of pain. No, this wasn't the stinging pain that was concentrated around certain spots. This was white hot agony that was searing through his veins and ripping through his chakra coils.

Naruto opened his eyes, expecting the dreary woods of Forest of Death to greet him, because the pain was an obvious indicator that he was still alive. Instead he was floating in an inky blackness, which was filled to brim with white seals, that were holding back a black glow that Naruto somewhat knew was there, because it was too dark to see anything. He reached towards the closest seal, which had the kanji for _Hollow_ in it. He touched the kanji, which flamed alight with a bright blue glow, that encompassed everything in its immediate vicinity. Then the seal cracked a bit, which caused an unnatural rush of power to flow through his veins, which caused him to black out, again.

 **Another period of undefined time later.**

" _If I open my eyes and see a darkness, I will kill someone."_ Naruto though as he slooowly opened his eye, only to see a darkness. _"FUCK!"_ Naruto shouted in his mind, before the blurry image sharpened itself, revealing a rough bark of a tree. Naruto slowly rose from the cavity in a three, only to hit his head against the hard bark.

" _Did I grow... taller?"_ Naruto asked from himself, before looking down at his body. _"Yep, I definitely grew."_ He thought as he saw how strained his trademark orange jumpsuit was.

"Dope, I see that you are awake, now let's move to the tower." Sasuke said, with more arrogance in his tone than the both Uchiha and Hyuga clans combined. Naruto frowned as he somehow felt a traces of dark power that were still lingering in the air. "Come on, Dope. Or I will leave you here." "YEAH, DO AS SASUKE-KUN SAYS, YOU BAKA" The pink haired, banshee lunged, kunoichi wannabe, screeched.

" _These two need to be knocked down from their high horses, or else they will be killed, not that, that it would be a big loss_." Naruto thought as he jumped into a tree after his team-mates. _"Wait, why am I thinking like that, they are my team-mates, and according to Kakashi-sensei, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."_ Naruto thought as he shook his head, trying to clear it from that kind of thoughts, but they were still nagging in the back of his skull.

 **Time skip: The tower in the middle of the Forest of Death.**

Naruto, with his fellow chunin hopefuls, were standing in the middle of the arena, listening as Sandaime preached about the true meaning of the chunin exams, as a simulation of war. _"If this were truly a simulation of war, we would still be in the Forest of Death, trying to kill each other."_ Naruto thought as he snorted quietly. He eyed his competition with a critical eye, asserting their threat levels.

" _The only three ninjas from Konoha, who could be a problem, would be Shino Aburame, Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee. The first one fights from distance, so I will need to get close and personal with him. The other two are taijutsu fighters, so I will need to maintain my distance with them. And if I have to engage close combat with neither of them, I will need to end the fight fast, otherwise I'm done for."_ Naruto thought as he eyed the Konoha nin that were scattered around the floor.

" _The sand nin. A wild card, nothing obvious that would give away their skills, expect the girls fan, which indicates that she prefers fighting at the distance, and if I'm not completely wrong, specializes in wind ninjutsu. The other two, however, are complete mystery, though Kabuto said that Gaara has survived through all his missions unscathed. Must practice extreme caution if I have to combat against either of them."_ Naruto then let his gaze wander around the arena again, as he assessed the rest of the teams.

" _The Kumo team. Kenjutsu users, the swords are giveaway. Though I have nothing else, expect that I they may have some talent in lightning ninjutsu, as their chakra reserves are too large to them be just kenjutsu users, that or they use lightning to enhance their sword techniques."_

" _The Sound team. I, again have almost nothing, expect the mummy looking one uses sound as a weapon. While that may give problem to others, I have to just finish the match before he has the chance of using it. The other boy is complete mystery, but his arms seem to be broken. The girl, however, caries a flute, which would indicate that she uses sound based genjutsu."'_

" _And now the biggest surprise that literally_ _no-one_ _was expecting. The team from Iwakagure. Again, I have regrettably nothing on them. I should have done some information gathering while I still was in the forest. IDIOT! Well, that's enough of that, let's get back to analyzing. From their postures, I can see that those three are incredibly strong in taijutsu-wise and the pink-eyed girl just oozes earth and fire chakra, and somewhat they seem to...blend? She is probably the most powerful here, excluding me and Gaara. Must use extreme caution."_

While Naruto was busy analyzing his opposition, everyone else had been forced to listen through the long list of stupidly convoluted and complex rules, which could be said in just one sentence: Obey the proctor. Naruto jumped in to the balcony along the rest of the combatants. He landed in the balcony next to the Iwa team. He sensed the hateful glares that they were sending in his general direction, but pointedly ignored them. Naruto's attention was drawn to the electric board that was hanging from the ceiling, which was currently cycling through the names.

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado**

Sasuke winced and slightly massaged his neck as he made his way down to the arena, before he was interrupted by Kakashi, who stopped him. "If it starts acting up, I will quit the match." He whispered to Sasuke, who frowned, before reluctantly nodding.

"Are both...combatants ready?" **(Coughs and stutter are...)** The proctor aske, receiving a nod from Sasuke and Yoroi. "BEGIN" The proctor shouted as he jumped back while Sasuke and Yoroi eyed each other carefully. "You should just give up now. You are nothing but an insignificant speck of dirt compared to a might of an Uchiha." Sasuke said, arrogance dripping from his voice. "You should mind your tongue." Yoroi said stoically. "It will get you killed someday." Sasuke just growled and shot towards Yoroi.

Sasuke reared his fist back, obviously thinking that he could end the match in one punch, only to Yoroi to grab his fist. Sasuke suddenly fell down onto his knees, shivering. He attempted to stab Yoroi, only for him to jump backwards, letting go of Sasuke's. Sasuke slowly rose from his position on the floor. _"Damn, he is able to absorb chakra through contact."_ Sasuke thought as he gritted his teeth.

Sasuke jumped backwards, while blurring through the hand seals. **"Katon: Grand fireball."** Sasuke shouted as he brought his fingers to his lips and exhaled. Instead of a roaring ball of flames that everyone was expecting, only a small ball of flickering flames emerged from his lips and slowly made its way towards Yoroi. Yoroi chuckled as he watched the fireball crawl towards him.

" _What!"_ Sasuke thought as he watched the pathetic fireball that he created. His eyes then widened as Yoroi appeared in front of him. Sasuke smirked as he realized that now was the optimal moment to show the world the power of the Sharingan. He kicked Yoroi, launching him upwards in the air. He then jumped upwards, and prepared to finish the combo, when pain lanced from the cursed seal, making his body scream in pain.

Sasuke cringed as the sweet whispers of power to defeat Itachi entered his mind, but he had to push them to back as he couldn't afford to let the seal run rampant, or otherwise Kakashi would forfeit the match for him. He pushed the curse seal back, before starting his finisher. He kicked Yoroi in the side, which he blocked by using his forearm, only for Sasuke to slam his leg into the other side. Yoroi was sent careening towards the wall, only for Sasuke to grab his shoulder and fling him towards ground.

As the both descended, Sasuke was preparing his final move. As Yoroi impacted against the hard cement floor, Sasuke's leg impacted with his stomach, knocking him unconscious, and almost snapping his spine.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha..." The Proctor coughed out as the medics on standby dragged Yoroi off. Sasuke smirked arrogantly as he made his way back on the balcony. Naruto listened the muted discussion of the Iwa team, catching such phrases such as arrogant asshole and baby with a superiority complex. Naruto gave an amused snort to their comments, before focusing his attention back at the electronic board that was now cycling through the names. Meanwhile Kakashi escorted Sasuke somewhere back inside the tower

 **Rock Lee vs Karutchusi Kuma.**

Rock Lee and Karutchusi jumped down into the floor, where they stood completely still. "Are both combatants ready?" Receiving a nod, he started the match, before jumping backwards. Both Lee and Karutchusi blurred out of sight, before clashing in the middle of the arena. The clash only lasted a few seconds, during which they had enough time to change multiple strikes whit each other. "You're not that bad." Karutchusi said, grinding. "YOSH! You're a youthful person yourself, Karutchusi-san." Lee shouted excitedly.

The blurred away from the view again, exchanging multiple punches and kicks with each other. Lee threw his fist towards Karutchusi's jaw, which he blocked and countered with a kick towards the ribs. Lee easily caught it and threw Karutchusi towards the wall. Karutchusi, however spun in midair, landing in all fours, before shooting towards Lee.

e He Karutchusi tried to sweep Lee's legs under him, only for him to jump slightly into the air. However, that was exactly what he wanted, so he jumped on a handstand, curled his legs against his chest and launched them towards Lee, where they hammered against his chest, flinging him backwards. Lee impacted against the wall, leaving a sizeable crater in it. Lee, however just jumped back up without difficulty.

Lee then pulled out a kunai, which caused Karutchusi to smirk. **"Doton: Bedrock armor."** He said as he slammed his hand down into the floor, where the stone started to climb over his body. Soon he was completely encased into a sturdy suit of armor completely made out rock. Lee tested the strength of the armor by throwing the kunai as hard as he could. His eyes widened as it just bounced off the armor without leaving a scratch.

"Lee, take them off!" Maito Gai said as he threw his hand forward into a good guy pose. Lee's already large eyes widened into an impossible size. in fact, they now resembled plates instead of eyes. "R-really, Gai-sensei. I thought that I could only take them off if I needed to protect someone precious to me." Lee shouted as Kakashi made his way bag into the arena. "I will make an expectation, because I know how important this is to you. Now go, my youthful student." Gai shouted.

Lee jumped into the top of a statue depicting a pair of hands in a Tiger-seal. Lee then pulled of his orange legwarmers, revealing a pair of weights that were strapped into his legs. "Really Gai, you think some weights can help your student to win against him. If you think so, I would aspect that your student will never amount to anything, as it is impossible to defeat a natural talent." Kakashi said with some of infamous Uchiha pride in his voice. Gai grinded as he replied. "Just watch, Kakashi."

Lee rose to standing position, weights dangling from his hands. "Finally, I can move freely." He said as he dropped them down. "Hmh. He is a fool thinking that if he removes couple kilos of weight, he can penetrate Karutchusi's bedrock armor." The pink-eyed woman said and Naruto was about to give her a biting remark of not judging a book by it's cover. Naruto was cut off by the weights impacting against the floor.

A massive tremor shook the building, carking the walls and dislodging pieces of the roof. The arena floor was engulfed into a massive dust cloud that was created by the weights. As the dust settled, they could see the widespread destruction that had befallen onto the structure. Everyone, excluding Lee and Gai were shocked to see the weights lying in the crater that was over ten meters wide and one meter deep. A groaning from the other side of the arena drew everyone's attention to it, causing them to see that Karutchusi was trying his best to dislodge himself from the wall where the shockwave had kicked him.

"What was that about hard work not being able to defeat natural talent, Kakashi?" Gai asked with a grin spreading across his face. Kakashi didn't answer, pulling his headband off from his eye, only for Gai knock him unconscious. "You will not steal the hard work of my student." He said as he turned his attention back to the arena floor, where Karutchusi had finally managed to dislodge himself from the wall.

Lee just grinded and disappeared. Karutchusi didn't even have time to widen his eyes, before Lee's fist impacted against his bedrock armor, shattering it and flinging him back to the wall. Lee then appeared over Karutchusi and knocked him out with a punch that Naruto was sure was a gentle to him, but in reality Karutchusi made a human shaped indent in the floor.

"W-winner Rock Lee." The shocked protector stuttered out, while anyone was trying to comprehend what just had happened. _"Impossible, he's been holding back against me for this entire time."_ Neji thought as he stared to Lee, who was strapping his weights back on. Naruto was also shocked. _"He's speed is comparable to a captain-level shunpo."_ He thought as he eyed Lee warily. Then Sakura just felt the need to voice her own opinion. "HOW HE CAN BE FASTER THAN SASUKE-KUN. HE MUST HAVE CHEATED!" She screeched out, causing everyone within thirty-meter radius of her to cover their ears in pain. "Shut your mouth if you don't have something important to say." Naruto growled, unaware that his iris had taken a beastly yellow tint. Sakura was about to answer, but she stopped and staggered back as he was unknowingly releasing a heavy dose of killing intent straight at her.

 **The rest of the matches are going to be canon, if not written otherwise.**

The board was cycling through the names, before it stopped onto Gaara no Subaku vs Kiba Inuzuka. "Proctor, I forfeit." Kiba said before the Proctor could even announce the match. Naruto just snorted as he focused his attention to the electrical board. The next participants had already been decided.

 **Sakura Haruno vs Karui**

"This is going to be very fast" Naruto muttered to himself as he closed his eyes, trying to pull the reishi that was saturating them back. As he opened them again, they were back to their blue state, but they still had some yellow specks in them. At the same time, Kakashi was starting to regain his consciousness. "What did I miss?" He asked, vacant look in his eyes. "Nothing." Gai replied. "Oh. Then I will just go and... sit for a moment." Kakashi said as slid down the wall into a seated position.

Meanwhile Sakura and Karui were facing against each other in the arena. "Are both combatants ready?" The protector asked and after receiving the sing of approval from both of them started the match. Then Sakura decided to open her mouth in order to mock her opponent. "Why don't just give up. I'm the kunoichi of the year, so have no chance against me." She said arrogantly. Karui, however didn't even answer, instead she just slid into a combat stance.

Sakura just raised her fist and charged forward, intent on pummeling the red, headed kunoichi. Karui, however just sidestepped the attack, and because Sakura had put all her formidable **(in her own mind)** strength behind the punch, she was thrown into an imbalanced position. Karui then slammed her elbow onto the back of her head, knocking her out with ease. "Winner, Karui." The red haired kunoichi just snorted, before jumping back at the platform. Naruto just snorted at the weak display.

 **Ino Yamanaka vs Samui.**

The blondes were now facing each other, Samui's ice-cold eyes boring into Ino's, causing the said kunoichi to shiver in fright. The proctor started the match after receiving a confirmation from both of them. Before Ino could even blink she had blade of a katana placed on her throat. "Forfeit, or I will slit your throat." Samui said icily. "I forfeit." Ino stuttered as she looked Samui's ice cold eyes. The proctor signaled at the end of the match

"Due the uneven number of participants, the last match will be three-way fight between Naruto Uzumaki, Kabuto Yakushi and Omoi." The proctor said as the said persons made their way down on the arena. Naruto, however, was stopped by Kakashi. "Naruto, you should just forfeit, as you stand no chance against them." He exclaimed, only to Naruto shrug him off. He made his way down onto the stage, while reaching for his reishi, which caused his eyes to gain a faint silvery sheen onto them. Naruto also felt something foreign stir inside him, something dark and malevolent.

" _ **HeHeHe. So the king wants my power."**_ Naruto heard a warped voice say in his mind, a voice that he immediately recognized as a hollow. _"If I truly have an inner hollow, I need to take care of it as fast as possible."_ Naruto thought as he slid in his modified Hakuda stance and eyed his opposition with a keen eye. "Are all the combatants ready?" The proctor asked, and they all noted. Naruto tensed his leg muscles and sent his reishi into the soles of his feet. _"I'm going to tear my muscles apart by using shunpo, because they aren't strong enough to withstand the sudden rush of strain."_ Naruto thought as the proctor gave the signal to start the match.

Naruto shot towards in a flurry of shunpo, appearing in front of Omoi, who was in process of pulling his sword out of the sheathe and hit him in the face with a weaker version of Tessho. Omoi was thrown backwards by the palm hitting him in the face, knocking him out unceremonially. Naruto's legs were shaking as they blackened because the blood veins had ruptured inside them. A faint green glow lit up around them, slowly healing the veins in them and repairing the tears in the muscles at rapid pace. Naruto's vision swam and darkness gathered around the edges in his vision. _"DAMIT! I can't lose my consciousness in here, lest the hollow takes over my body."_ Unfortunately for him, Kabuto didn't know this.

Kabuto walked towards and threw a hard punch into Naruto's head, making him fly into the tiger seal statue and knocking him out. "Winner, Kabuto Ya..." The proctor started, but couldn't get any further as a massive wave of bloodlust settled over the arena and crimson red aura enveloped Naruto's prone form. _"The Kyuubi!"_ Summed up the thoughts of every jounin as they prepared to subdue Naruto.

"HeHeHe." A warped chuckle left Naruto's mouth as he rose into a standing position, giving everyone a view of his face. His eyes were now beastly yellow and white bony substance was gathering around his right eye, forming a mask of some sort. Naruto then jumped straight towards Kabuto, who barely used substitution in order to escape him. "What the hell?" Kakashi asked, while he eyed Naruto. Said person threw his hand towards Kabuto, who was currently panting from the scare that he received.

A bright crimson energy started to gather in Naruto's hand, causing everyone to drop onto their knees as unknown pressure slammed onto their shoulders. "Cero" Naruto growled as the crimson glow from the sphere intensified. Kabuto struggled to lift his head, only to see a red beam approaching him, before he saw nothing.

A blood freezing scream echoed around the arena as Kabuto's body turned to ash. The cero continued its journey, leaving a path of destruction on its wake, before erupting in crimson explosion that engulfed a huge portion of the forest, leaving nothing expect a smoldering crater as the marker of the terrifying power demonstrated here today.

"W-winner, Naruto Uzumaki." The proctor shouted as the mask was slowly dissipating as it was running out of reishi that was necessary to supply its continuous existence. The whole arena was silent as everyone was trying to comprehend what just had happened. Everyone in the arena had their own thoughts about the power demonstrated, most of which were thoughts of confusion, with a few examples thrown in here and there.

" _Was that the Kyuubi?"_ Almost every Konoha Jounin and Hokage.

" _So the demon finally shows its real colors."_ Kurenai Yuhi.

" _The demon doesn't deserve that kind of power, that power should belong to Sasuke. After this is over, I'll force it to give that power to Sasuke"_ Kakashi.

Naruto staggered as the spiritual exhaustion started to settle in. By his own estimation, he would still be able go on for a few hours, before he would need to rest in order for his body to start replenishing his lost spiritual power. What was the weird thing, was that that he always had an excessively large reserves of reishi, so the spiritual exhaustion was a very rare condition for him to be in.

"Everyone, who has passed the preliminary exams, congratulations. The finals will be held in a months' time, and the opponent's will be decided at the same way. Good luck everybody." The Hokage said as he, along with everyone else, moved away from the arena, some heading towards the restaurants, some home and some towards training grounds.

Naruto took off towards his home, intent of sleeping for several hours so that his body may replenish itself. As soon as he arrived at his apartment, he fell on his bed, closing his eyes and jumping straight into his soul scape.

 **Basset12 here. This is my newest story, and I wish that you would review this story, as it motivates me to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

"Normal" = Speech

" **Normal" = Divine beings, enraged voices, demons etc.**

" _Normal" = Thoughts, documents_

"Normal" = Hollow, additional notes to documents

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable elements in his story. This is purely a nonprofit work of fiction.**

 _Naruto took off towards his home, intent of sleeping for several hours so that his body may replenish itself. As soon as he arrived at his apartment, he fell on his bed, closing his eyes and jumping straight into his soul scape._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes inside his soul scape, preparing to see a world filled with hooked chains that were hanging a tortured soul of all the hollows that he had slaughtered over the years as a freelancer Shinigami. Instead he saw a pond of whiteness which was filled with the sound of steel clanging against steel. Naruto let his gaze wander around his re-designed soul scape. He quickly located the source of the noise as it was his newly acquired hollow and some form of astral projection.

Naruto willed a katana to appear in his hand and stalked towards the astral projection, who was currently occupied by his hollow who was holding a katana against the O-katana. Naruto slashed the projection, splashing a gold-colored blood all around the soul scape. The projection just grunted and pulsed with a golden power that flung both him and hollow backwards.

" **By the orders of Kami-sama and Hagoromo-sama, your abilities will be locked away, so you can fulfill the prophecy and after your death, serve Kami-sama eternally."** The projection informed them. The hollow shot forward, only to be batted away like an insect. Naruto extended his sensory field, feeling the projections reishi. While it's reserves were vast, they were nothing compared to his old reserves, but then again, a few things were. He looked around, trying to find something that could work in his advantage.

Naruto's eyes widened as he lifted his katana in order to protect his body as the projection shot forward, intent on decapitating him from shoulder to waist. Their swords clashed together with a deafening clang as Naruto was pushed backwards from the strength of the strike. _"It's almost like fighting against Kenpachi again."_ Naruto thought as he was forced to block another strike, this one intended to slash through his neck. He redirected the slash and stabbed his own sword towards the midriff of his opponent, which was nimbly sidestepped. The projection threw his leg in Naruto's chest, which cracked his ribs, causing him to cough up blood as the sharp bones pierced through his lungs. "Shit." He muttered as blood leaked from corners of his mouth and dripped onto the whiteness that was the floor.

" _There's no way that I can defeat that thing in my current state. If I only had more power..."_ Naruto thought as his eyes landed on the prone form of his hollow. _"That could work."_ Naruto thought as he saw the projection approaching him from the corner of his eye. Naruto gathered all his reishi in his palm and when the projection stood over, unleashed it in a one, concentrated burst that threw the projection backwards by a good distance. Naruto shot towards his hollow and grasped its shoulders.

"What do you think that you're doing King?" He asked as Naruto started absorbing the hollow reishi. Naruto didn't bother to answer, instead he just focused more intently absorbing the reishi. And just before the projection made its way back to them, Naruto was engulfed into a humongous explosion of pitch black reishi.

As the explosion calmed down, Naruto's new form was revealed. He was now wearing a tattered white shihakusho with black insides. The collar was a higher than a standard shihakusho and it was lined with a grey fur. Similar fur lined the end of his sleeves. His skin and hair turned white as snow and a snow-white sword was hanging from a pitch black obi that rested on his waist. His face was decorated by a coal black mask, with horns protruding from the temples of the mask and white trails running down his face.

Naruto grabbed the side of his mask and pulled it away from his face, revealing his now amber-colored eyes with coal-black sclera as he placed the mask into the side of his head where it stuck. He reached towards the handle of his sword, pulling it out of the obi and into a ready stance. The projection shot forward, blead screaming towards his neck. A flurry of sparks flew from the blades as they impacted against each other, causing a grinding sound to echo around the empty whiteness.

Naruto grinded as he felt his inner bloodlust to rise its head. "How do you think you will be able to defeat me now? I'm back in my original power levels." Naruto said as he easily broke through the apparition's defense, sinking his blade in the flesh. The apparition gasped slightly at the feeling of the cold steel impeded in his stomach, before Naruto ripped his blade upwards, spraying blood and bits of entrails all over the place.

Naruto just gave a cruel smirk as he saw the apparition to fade away. "Don't even think that you would get away so easily." He said as cracks started to appear all over the whiteness. From those cracks, pitch black chains shot towards the fading apparition, spearing it and anchoring it to this plane of existence. The apparition opened its mouth, trying to scream, only to have its mouth filled with a chain that shot down of its throat.

The white emptiness shattered completely, pieces of white light raining down from the sky of his soulscape, He looked around the familiar scenery. It looked like a dark forest filled with trees, with corpses impaled on jagged chains hanging between them. The comfortingly familiar stench of blood filled his nose as he made his way through the trees, towards the center of his soulscape. The blood onto the ground splashed as he stepped onto the pools of rich crimson liquid.

In the center of the forest, there was a large clearing that was bathed in the blood red light from the moon that shined down upon it. In the clearing, stood a woman wearing a ragged black dress that barely covered her breast and privates. She had chains curled around all of her four limbs, which dragged along the ground as she moved around. "Hello, Shingetsu." Naruto said s the spirit spun around. Her eyes widened and she rushed towards him.

Naruto didn't expect her to attack him, which is why she landed a solid right hook on his cheek. He was thrown into a tree, where he crumpled as the pain lanced from his spine. "Careful, I'm not as though as I used to be." He gasped as the pain was slowly fading. Shingetsu made her way over to him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Why did you leave? I haven't spent a day without shouting to you and you never answered." She asked and broke down crying. Naruto wrapped his hands around her lithe frame and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I couldn't hear you, because all my Shinigami powers were sealed away." Naruto explained her as she calmed down a little bit.

She looked shocked as he explained what had happened after his fight with Aizen. "How dare they to seal away your powers and try to turn you into a mindless puppet, just in order to fulfill some stupid prophesy. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. For now, must return to the real world." He said as he faded away from his soulscape.

 **The real world.**

Naruto opened his eyes groggily as the sun glared down on him from the sky. He shadowed his eyes with his hand, relishing in the feeling of reishi rushing through his body. He rose from his bed and looked into the mirror. The first thing that he noticed was that he was now significantly taller and his hair had taken a faint silvery sheen. He felt the familiar weight in his lap, where his sword was resting. It was still the same sword even if it had gone through some changes. Instead of a normal Katana, it had gained some length in the blade, being the length of an O-katana. The blade had remained its beautiful silvery color.

Naruto caressed the blade lovingly, feeling it hum with pleasure. Naruto eventually made his way through the streets of Konohakagure. The streets were bustling with life as the inhabitants hurried through their daily business. He gave no notice to hostile glares and the whispering that filled the streets as he made his way through them.

Naruto continued his journey around the town, wandering aimlessly. At one point of time he was near the Konoha Shinobi Hospital, a hospital that treated ninja exclusively and wondered if he should visit Sasuke, but eventually decided against it, seeing that he wasn't exactly a well-liked figure in there. He continued his journey through the streets. Sometime later he made his to the training fields, where he drew his sword from its sheath.

The blade gleamed in the mid-day sun as he looked through the blade for imperfections. After finding none, he swung the sword through the air, enjoying the singing sound that the blade made when it sliced through the air. Naruto channeled his reishi in the blade, causing it to gain a pale blue aura around the blade. He threw the blade forwards, launching a lance of blue energy towards the trees that were scattered around the training field. When the wave impacted against the tress, the resulting explosion could be heard all the way through the Konoha.

" _It's a lot more powerful now. I didn't use enough energy to cause an explosion of that size. But it wasn't supposed to explode either. Its seems that I still need to train control."_ Naruto thought as he surveyed the destruction left behind. His ears twitched as he heard a twig snap behind him. He expanded his reishi sense, finding a person hiding in the edge of the clearing. He turned around in order to face his little spy, only to find that who had been in there wasn't in the clearing.

In the bushes, an ANBU wearing a black mask released breath that she didn't know that she was holding. _"A-sama must be notified about this immediately."_ She thought as she made her way out of the training ground.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Naruto was sitting in the hot springs, allowing his tense muscles relax. As he closed his eyes, he heard annoying giggling from the top of the wall, that separated the men's section from women's. As he searched the source of the noise, he spotted a bush of white hair perched on the wall. Naruto scowled as he rose from the bath and silently shunponed behind the man, landing on the roof completely silently.

He raised his foot and gave a sharp kick in the mans behind, knocking him over the wall and straight into the women's bath. He listened the screams and various sounds of violence as he pulled his clothes on. He slid a few ryo bills over the counter as he exited from the springs and picked his weapons from the hanger designated to them.

The same white-haired man flew past him, clothes dripping wet and face black and purple. _"It seems that there were kunoichi in the baths."_ Naruto observed lazily as the man picked himself up, the wounds and bruises already fading. "What the hell brat!" The man beloved as he rose to his full height, only to be knocked down again by a pair of geta which impacted against his head. He rose up again, this time towering over Naruto by a whole centimeter. Naruto fixated his cold blue eyes in his black ones, both waiting for each other to back down, only to be interrupted by an ANBU wearing a bull mask.

"Hokage-sama has the need for both of you, Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya-sama. You are to make your way to the Hokage tower immediately." The ANBU vanished. The now named Jiraiya bent down in order to put his geta back on, while Naruto vanished in a blur of shunpo. Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage's office, while Jiraiya appeared with a flurry if leaves. He raised his hand and knocked onto the sturdy wooden door.

"Come in." The hokage said and the pair made their way inside. "Ah. Jiraiya-kun, Naruto-kun." "Hokage-sama." Jiraiya and Naruto both replied. Naruto's fingers twitched as he sensed a hostile intent directed towards him. The Hokage slightly raised his eyebrow to that but didn't ask anything.

"You trust that you know why you are here, Naruto-kun." The Hokage inquired. "No I don't." Naruto answered stoically. "It is about the abilities that you demonstrated in the preliminary stage of chunin exams. I wish to know how to utilize those abilities as they could greatly benefit Konoha." Hokage said as he looked Naruto. "You may wish so, but there is nothing that forces me to do so. Konoha law book, article 734. A ninja has the right to keep his or her techniques secret if he or she wishes." Naruto replied. "if that was all, I must be on my way. I have more important things to do." He replied as he left the office, leaving behind two stunned men.

As soon as the door slammed shut, he disappeared in a flurry of shunpo, taking off towards his apartment as the sky above Konoha was already gaining a slight orange tint that signaled the impending fall of the darkness of the night and he had a few things to do before he would take into the nightly streets of Konoha.

 **Time skip.**

The full moon illuminated the darkened streets of Konoha as Naruto exited his apartment via a window and dropped onto the street as lightly as a feather. He then made his way through the shadows as he looked arrived in the Hokage tower in order to look through the documents that were strewn onto the Hokage desk. There were several documents that other hidden villages would give everything in order to get their hands on them, but he was only interested in a particular manila folder that was left open in the desk. Naruto picked up the brown folder labeled Naruto Uzumaki that had peaked his interest when he saw it earlier on that day.

The folder consisted a thick stack of documents, which were ordered from the newest to oldest, with the oldest being in the bottom. Naruto clasped the freshest document from the top of the stack.

 _Chunin exams._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, along his team was enrolled into the chunin exams by their Jounin-sensei, Kakashi Hatake. An ANBU team was dispatched in order to shadow them and stop anyone that could kill the weapon, before he could fill his duty to the village. During the second stage, the team 7 encountered Orochimaru, who placed a five-element seal over the Reaper death seal, causing an unbalance between the two seals. Jiraiya must be ordered to release the seal, along planting a loyalty seal at the same time._

Note: The weapon somehow has gained powers that I did not approve. Must be investigated further, along with planting a loyalty seal and kill switch as these abilities would be deadly, if an enemy village get their hands on them.

To say Naruto was furious was like saying that the Kyuubi was a little dangerous. A huge understatement. Naruto was literally boiling with anger. As he read through more notes, he only got madder as he discovered even more secrets that were held from him. Apparently his so called family was still alive and plotting his early demise. Unknowingly to him, he was starting to draw onto Kyuubi's chakra through the five-element seal, causing it to corrode away.

The ANBU situated around the tower all felt the demonic chakra that was emitting from Hokage's office. Naruto cursed as he withdrew the chakra inside him and transformed into a black mist and slipped into the vents, using the same form of escape that he used to get in. His vapor form made its way through the ventilation system of Hokage tower and out of the air filter situated onto the roof. The whole tower was placed in lockdown, but no-one noticed the cloud of black mist that floated away in a silent summer breeze.

Naruto turned back into his humanoid form when he finally made his into a sufficiently dark alley. He punched the wall that was shadowing the whole alley. _"Now they know what I saw. I'm not safe here anymore."_ Naruto thought, while cursing his lack of emotional control. Already he could feel several ANBU-teams that were hurrying towards his apartment, probably on their way to detain him and to apply the loyalty seals on him, so he could be their mindless puppet.

Naruto transformed into a black smoke gain, this time making his way to his apartment. When he arrived, there were twenty full ANBU-teams stationed there, along with Hokage, Jiraiya and an old man, who wore bandages in his body, who Naruto assumed was named Danzo, the leader of the ROOT-division of ANBU, and a main conspirator behind the plans to turn him into a mindless weapon. He was also the man behind the strings, as he had orchestered many events all over the elemental nations, all of which had pushed towards the goal to make Konoha the only major power onto the planet. The problem he had with that, although he didn't know it yet, was that there was another civilization in the another side of the planet.

Naruto reasserted his attention from his internal musings back to the real world. "...where the demon is." An ROOT-member said with a voice equally blank as his mask. "I want him to be found as soon as possible and brought to me, so we can begin the emotional conditioning." Danzo said as the ANBU-teams vanished. Naruto just floated away, intent on searching something interesting.

As he floated through the night, he sensed a small amount of bloodlust tickling his mind and awakening his own. He felt the adrenaline thrumming through his body and felt himself getting lightheaded as his world was consumed by haze. Naruto sped away in his cloud form and landed on the forest floor some distance away from Konoha, before feeling someone pull himself in his mindscape.

 **Mindscape.**

Naruto opened his eyes, finding himself standing in an ankle-deep water inside something that looked like a sewer. "So, this is what my mind looks like." Naruto said to himself as he observed the crack-filled walls. As he extended his senses, he felt a powerful presence, along with a two smaller presence's radiating from the hallway I his right. After some time, he arrived in a front of a huge cage with golden bars that was housing someone, that was practically made from malevolent energy and Naruto had a pretty good idea who it was. "Kyuubi, show yourself." Naruto demanded, while thumping his blade loose from its sheath, in order to perform a quick draw should the need arise.

Faster than a normal human eye could track, a porcelain white claw shot forward from the darkness and impacted against the flat side of Shingetsu's sealed blade, which through some form of a minor miracle held strong against the unmeasurable force. **"So, you actually have some abilities."** A warped and malevolent voice boomed from the dark. A red miasma pooled just behind the bars, forming a pair of crimson red slatted eyes, along with a row of disturbingly large white teeth.

"Kyuubi." Naruto curtly acknowledged, while, throwing the claw that was pressed against the flat side of the blade with a shove from his arm. Kyuubi looked a bit surprised from this. "Why have you brought me here?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi's grin grew even wider, if that was even possible. **"To take over your body, of course."** Kyuubi said as he broke through the seal holding him back. Naruto's eyes widened and he shunponed up in the air, readying his blade.

" **Awaken, Shingetsu!"** He roared as a mass of black reishi surrounded him, shocking Kyuubi as he hadn't expected him to be that powerful. As the reishi dissipated, it revealed Naruto in his s Shikai uniform. He then disappeared and reappeared next to Kyuubi, slashing through his skin and letting blood flow freely on the ground, where it turned the sewer water into murky crimson.

The Kyuubi roared from then unexpected pain, before smashing Naruto with one of his massive tails, flinging him backwards. Naruto slowly came to a stop and floated in midair. His eyes widened as he saw that the Nine tails was charging a Bijuudama. He fueled his reishi through the blade in his hand, causing it to bloom alight with a black fire, completely composed of his reishi. Naruto reared his sword backwards, while Kyuubi swallowed the black ball that had formed between his jaws. **"Getsuga Tenshou!" "Bijuudama!"** Both attack raced towards each other, impacting in the middle. A black and white explosion lighted the sewer alight. Both Naruto and Kyuubi were thrown backwards by the explosion and both were momentarily blinded. As the light slowly dissipated, the destruction was revealed. The area around the impact was now nothing more a smoldering crater that had a ring bubbling lava surrounding it. Naruto looked through the cloud of stone dust that was obscuring his view of Kyuubi.

As the dust settled down, Naruto had a good view on the downed form of Kyuubi. He was lying on his back, tails laying limply on the ground. Naruto flexed his power and Kyuubi was thrown back into his cage and the doors slammed shut. Naruto's black reishi shot from his body, forming several chains over the bars as an extra security measure. Inside the cage, Kyuubi was slowly coming around. **"I'll kill you! I'll kill you and everyone you have ever cared for! Do you hear me brat!"** Kyuubi roared as he bashed against the new reinforced cage. "I doubt it." Naruto said as he slung Shingetsu over his shoulder and left Kyuubi behind.

 **Back in real world**

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling his muscles stretch from the long stillness. He momentarily just sat there, listening how the animals around him were having their morning concert and enjoying the feeling of warmth as the rising sun climbed over the horizon. He then heard a pair of feet tapping against the ground, it seemed that someone intended to use this training ground. Naruto just looked impassively, as red haired Kumo-kunoichi made her way to the training ground.

"What are you doing in my training ground?" She demanded angrily, while fingering the handle of her long Katana. "I don't see your name anywhere in here." Naruto stated with a yawn and stretched his stiff muscles. He could still feel the strain of the shunpo that he had performed in the Chunin exams. The redhead just gritted her teeth as she drew her Katana from the sheath. "Shithead!" She roared as she charged towards him.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he concentrated his reishi into his hand grasped the blade with his bare hands. Redheads eyes widened as she tried to remove her blade form his vice-like grip, and failed miserably. Naruto yanked her forward by her blade, before throwing a straight punch into her stomach, which knocked the air from her lungs. She dropped onto the ground, wheezing. "If you are trying to attack someone, don't make it so obvious." He said.

Naruto jumped backwards, just in time to avoid a powerful punch that kicked up a large cloud of dirt. Naruto frowned, he didn't really have any time for this. Naruto released his reishi in a small pulse, dispelling the cloud and revealing the blonde female that was moments before obscured by it. She wore short, black and light purple blouse with cloud designs and matching. Her long blonde hair was braided in her back. She had medical tape around her arms and legs. Her right arm was decorated by a prayer beads.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, while tensing his leg muscles. _"She is obviously very skilled in taijutsu, if that punch was anything to go by and she is fast enough to be able to compete against me if I don't use shunpo."_ Naruto assessed his opponent. "Yugito Nii, the best kunoichi in Kumogakure no sato. Now, why you were attacking my student? And remember to answer truthfully, or I'll just have to force the truth out of you" She fired back at him, while also flashing an arrogant smirk at his direction.

Naruto frowned, disliking the girl's arrogance, it reminded him far too much of Aizen. "Your student attacked me first and I was only defending myself." He said coldly. Yugito frowned. "Karui, why did you attack against this incompetent bug. He is hardly worth of your time." Naruto's frown deepened, the girl was obviously disregarding the fact that he had defeated her student rather easily. "For future references, you might keep a tighter leash on your student, or I might not be as merciful as I was today." Naruto said as he made his way out of the training ground uninterrupted.

Naruto was stalking through the streets of the village in a sour mood and his sword reflected that. Shingetsu vibrated agitatedly in her sheath, wanting to feel the blood flowing over her blade as she cleaved through flesh and bone. Naruto caressed her handle, calming her down. _"Calm down, you shall get the chance to satisfy your bloodlust soon."_ Naruto directed is thoughts towards the blade, feeling the storm of emotions calming down. A small weapon shop managed to catch Naruto's attention, and with nothing better to do, he entered into it.

 **Well, that took much longer than expected. In addition, the next chapter of hell's bounty hunter is already underway. SO stay tuned. Basset12 OUT!**


End file.
